Silence
by Bookworm210
Summary: Hiccup is always silent in High School. Nobody knows if he has ever spoken, he has never even spoken to his parents. But, when Astrid, the new girl, starts at Berk High, everyone is dumbstruck when Hiccup finally speaks. Because of this, Astrid is the only one Hiccup trusts to tell his secret. Town of Berk, rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1, Introduction

**Hey guys! Night Fury 321 here, so this is the into for Silence. Te story is in Hiccup's, Astrid's and sometimes Toothless's point of veiw.**

* * *

My name is Astrid. I'm new in the town of Berk and I start going to Berk High tomorrow. I can't wait to meet new people! I'm usually the social type, but I can still beat someone to a pulp if I need to. That's the kind of the girl I am. There's also a legand in this town that I kind of believe; that the woods a mile from this town, has dragons in it. It'd be really cool, if that were actually true and I would love to see one. My parents don't think it's real, though. That's mostly because they're always involved in work. Other than that, I really want to get to know this town and everyone in it.

* * *

**Well? What ya think? I'm gonna keep writin regaurdless, because it gives me something to do. Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Here's the first official chapter. I didn't think the story would be seen practically as soon as it was published! You guys are awesome. I would like to thank WhisperArtemisMoon for the writers advice. I would also like to send a shout-out to THE NIGHTS RAGE, I like your stories very much and think you should continue. Well then, let's get on with the story shall we?**

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

It's been a week since I started at Berk High and things are going pretty smoothly. I learned my classmates names and they seem to get along. One named Snotlout keeps hitting on me, though. Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the twins are always beating each other up and Fishlegs always seems nervous. The one that seems most intresting, though, is a boy named Hiccup. He's silent _all_ the time. He has redish-brown hair and is scrawny, yet tall.

I've tried getting him to talk several times, but he never even gives a facial expression. It's alway... emotionless. I wonder if he's had a hard time at home or something. I wasn't really sure. Maybe he's deaf. Or maybe, he's just afraid to speak. He gets bullied a lot and he doesn't seem like the social type.

As I walked into school, I waited until lunch hour to keep thinking.

_**(Lunch**__**hour)**_

The cafeteria was packed and super noisy. I sat across from Hiccup at a table in the corner. He peaked up at me and then went back to his food. I was about to try and get him to talk again, when the rest sat down. Snotlout was next to me, then sat Fishlegs, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut. "When are you ever gonna talk Fishbone?" Snotlout yawned. Hiccup didn't even look up. I punched Snotlout's arm and gave him a will-you-say-something-nice-for-once? look. He put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, Hiccup. I heard you were attacked by a dragon, that's why you're always so quiet all the time." Tuffnut laughed. _That_ made Hiccup look up. He glared at the twins and he looked kind of... scary. When Tuffnut backed up a little, Hiccup went back to his food. "Do you really think the dragons are real?" I asked. "Nah, that's just an old town story to scare little kids." Snotlout chuckled and took a bite of his food. "It would be cool if they were." I muttered. "They are." someone said. The fork dropped out of Snotlout's mouth and the _entire_ cafeteria went silent. "H-he he-he..." Ruffnut stammered. "Hiccup spoke!" someone yelled. "No way!" yelled everyone, but me and Hiccup, in unison.

I turned to Hiccup, who was peaking up at me through the hair that covered his eyes. I blinked, he just simply got up and walked out. Everyone was staring at me, "What?"

Every fork in every mouth or hand dropped. I could here the clatter as they hit the ground together. Everything was silent, until the bell rang. I sat there as everyone file out past me and said "You're really something" or "Anyone who can make Fishbone speak, is special"

_**(After school)**_

I sat on the stairs, doing my homework and thinking about the day. Did Hiccup really speak or did I just pass out in History and dream the whole thing? No, we have lunch hour after History. If I had dreamed it, I would've went to lunch hour for real once the bell rang. I decided to put away my homework for until I got home. I looked around, a few people in groups and a couple guys by themselves leaning against trees. Normal high school students. I got up and started walking home.

I walked past a wall when, out of nowhere, someone clamped thier hand on my mouth and pulled me behind the wall. I threw my fist behind me and soon heard an "OW!"

I turned around to see Hiccup, leaning down a little and holding his nose with both hands. "Don't scare me like that!" I yelped. Not even a second after I said that, Hiccup put his hand back on my mouth. "Be quiet!" he whispered. I pushed his hand off my mouth, "What are you doing?"

He went cross eyes looking at his nose, "Trying to make sure my nose isn't broken."

"No. I mean, you're all quiet all the time and then, all of a sudden, you speak! From what I heard, yu don't even speak to your parents!"

"First of all, I don't. Second of all, I just wanted to tell you that the dragons _are_ real."

And with that, he walked past me and soon disappeared around the corner. Did he just say he doesn't even speak to his parents? Does that mean... I'm the only one he talks to? "Nope, you're not." a girls voice said. I turned around to see and exact replica of Hiccup, only female. She had long readish-brown hair and _neon_ green eyes. She wore a tight pink shirt and navy blue skinny jeans. She had her arms crossed and was smirking at me. I started, "Were you-"

"No, I was not reading your mind."

"Then how-"

"Trust me: If I was the first one Hiccup has ever talked to, I would be thinking the same thing. But, you're not the only one he talks to."

"Who are-"

"I'm Saphire, Hiccup's sister."

I was about to ask another question when she cut me off again, "Yes, Hiccup has a sister. Now, just beleive him, okay? I havn't seen of heard my little brother speak to anyone, but me, ever. Our mother is always at work and I practically raised him. If he trusts you, then I do to, but don't break hat trust or I will seriously pulverize you."

She held up her fist and leaned towards me a little. I gulped and she walked past me. She turned back to me when she was a few yards away, "You coming?"

I nodded and followed her to an old beat up house at the edge of town by the woods.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I was up-stairs in my room when I heard the door close and foot steps on the old wood floor. "Hiccup! I'm home!" Saphire yelled. I got out of my bed and leaped from the second story and landed next to my sister. "Hey, Saph." I greeted. Then, I noticed... Astrid. She was leaning to the side looking around my sister and her jaw was hanging wide open. My eyes got wide and I gabbed Saphire's arm. I pulled her to the side, "Are you insane!?"

Saphire glanced at Astrid to make sure she was in hearing range, "I was thinking that she might be trust-worthy to tell her about Tooth-"

"Shhh! Just because I spoke to her, doesn't mean I trust her enough to tell her about him!"

"Well, you still trust her and we both know that anyone _you_ trust, is not an emeny. You haven't trust anyone but me and him in years! And you just found him a month ago!"

I huffed. She had a point: I haven't trusted anyone since my dad left. Saphire raised me while mom was always at work. "I just want to get to know her a little bit more before I show him to her." I muttered. Saphire nodded and walked back to Astrid. I stood my ground as Astrid stared at me like I had grown another head. I gess I sort of over-did it when I jumped from upstairs. "Astrid," my sister said, "Why don't we go work on my little garden in the back? The house may look bad, but I figured a garden wouldn't hurt."

Saph glanced at me and she steered Astrid out side. I went to the kitchen, got a can of pop and went tomy thinking spot on the roof. My room is the attic and it has a little door to the roof. I sat with my legs dangling over the edge and watched the girls in the garden. Our backyard is pretty big and it goes straight into the woods. "Hey Hiccup! Let me have the Coke!" I heard Saph yell. I hadn't opened it yet, so I tossed it in her direction. She caught it with ease, but it scared the daylight out of Astrid. "It's raining pop!" she yelped. Saphire laughed and pointed up at me.

Astrid looked at me and dropped her shovel. I waved and she smiled a bit. I got up and went back in the house. As soon as I hit the final stair the door opened and the girls came in. "Hey, Hiccup," Saph said, "It looks like a storm so, Astrid's gonna spend the night here. She says her parents won't mind and mom's always at work. Oh, and you might want to put him in his cave."

She whispered the last part. My eyes went wide when I remembered that Toothless doesn't like storms. I darted past the girls and went into the woods.

* * *

**Saph's POV.**

"Is he gonna be okay?" Astrid asked. I laughed, "Yeah, he'll be okay."

**(Three hours later)**

The storm is still going on. Me and Astrid are sitting on the couch and she seems really worried. I reassured her that Hiccup would be okay, but it got to the point where she stated pacing. I don't know what's up with this chick. I turned on the T.V. and as soon as the news came on, a soaked Hiccup walked through the door. "He's in his cave." he said. He got to the living room door-way when I burst out laughing. He flicked some water on my face and I threw a pillow at him. We both laughed.

Astrid just stood there and stared at the two of us. Hiccup got changed in his room and we watched the news. "Storm's pretty bad." I muttered. "Yeah, he was in a horrible rush to get to his cave." Hiccup agreed. Astrid didn't hear us, she was mind deep in a book. Hiccup got up and waved his hand in front of his face, "Hello? Earth to Astrid!"

That made her jump a little and she punched his arm. I threw a another pillow at her and Hiccup and I laughed. This turnedinto afull oout pillow fight. Me and Astrid teamed together and I told her his weakness: he's ticklish. She got an evil grin on her face and we tickled Hiccup until his face went red from laughing. Hiccup fell asleep on the couch and left me and Astrid awake. "And I thought he had a hard time at home." Astrid smiled. "Nah, we have pretty fun times here. Tomorrow's his birthday you know. Since it's a Saturday, I would like it if you stayed for our little celabration." I said. That surprised her. But she smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I sat bolt up-right on the couch. School! I heard a yelp and a thud. I knew it was Saphire, because she always sleeps on the back of the couch when I fall asleep down here. Saph popped up from behind the couch, fear in her eyes. "Sorry," I muttered. "Hiccup! It's Saturday!" she growled. I looked around and saw Astrid sitting upside down on a chair, watching T.V.

"You guys need to wake up earlier." she said. Saph leaped over me and walked into the kitchen, "Hiccup! Go Long!"

I got up and she threw a gronla bar into the living room. I caught it and stood next to Astrid. She looked up at me as it opened ithe gronla bar and gave it to her. "Saph! One more!" I yelled. And another granola bar came flying from the kitchen. I caught it and Saph walked in, one hanging out of her mouth. She was holding bottlesof water and tosed me two of them. I gave one to Astrid, who stared at us in awe. We laughed at her expression and sat on the couch.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Review! Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So, I was thinking on doin some Toothless action in this one. No, Astrid won't meet Toothless yet. But, there's a twist in this chapter, where she ends up staying with Hiccup and Saph for two weeks! Well, Hiccup said he wanted to get to know her right? Oh, and the two weeks is school's spring break! Cool, right?**

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

We sat on the couch and talked a little bit. "Why are you always silent?" I asked Hiccup. It sort of came out without consulting my mind. He found a sudden interest in his feet. Sensitive topic. "When our dad left, he was never the same. He stopped talking to everyone but me." Saph whispered. "Oh..." I muttered. After that, we stayed quiet. "I'm gonna check the mail." Saph suddenly got up and walked out. It wasn't even 5 seconds later, she came in doing a victory dance. Hiccup put on a confused face and I chuckled. "Boo-ya! Spring break, baby! Oh yeah!" she danced. Hiccup smiled and Saph plopped on the couch next to him. "It's spring break?" I asked.

"Heck ya! Look at this!" Saphire handed me a folded up piece of blue paper. I looked at it and read:

**Spring Break!**

**Berk High is having a two week break in addition to the start of Spring.**

**Each and every student should have gotten a letter saying this.**

**Show to you parents and have a fun time off!**

**Break lasting time: May 14th - May 28th**

"Sweet!" I yelled. Then, the phone rang. Hiccup picked it up and tossed it to Saphire. "Hello?... Oh! Hi!... Yeah, she's here." she handed me the phone. "Hello?"

"Honey, you're staying at your friends house for two weeks. Me and your father are going for a work trip." my mother said on the other line.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, dear. I'll see you in two weeks, love you. Bye."

And with that, she hung up. I looked at the phone before putting it down. The siblings looked at me, confused. "Well, I'm staying through out Spring break." I smiled.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I stood there, staring dumbfounded at Astrid. "Say what now?" was my smart remark. Saph stepped up, "You heard her, little brother. She's staying here over Spring break."

There was a look in her eyes that said, _you-wanted-to-get-to-know-her._ I took a deep breath and decided to go and visit Toothless. He always knows how to cheer me up, even though he can't talk. I nodded towards my sister and she understood. I walked out the door and went into the woods. I had left his gear in the gorge, so we could go flying. I got there in about five minutes. "Hey, bud." I muttered.

Toothless's ear plates flew up and he bounded towards me. I laughed as he pushed his nose under my hand. Toothless is a Night Fury. He has black scales and bright green eyes. Then, Spike came over. Spike is a male Deadly Nadder that took a likeing to my sister. "Hey boy. Sorry Saph isn't here." I said. Spike huffed and lay down.

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

Okay, something is up with my rider. He's not as happy as he usualy is to see me. _'Hey, Spike. You think something's wrong with Hiccup?'_ I asked. _'I hope not. I hope Saphire is okay too.'_ he answered. "Hey, Spike!" a girl yelled. I turned and growled at... _'Saphire!'_ Spike yelled and ran to his rider. "Saph!? What are you doing here? what about Astrid!?" Hiccup was having a mini heart attack. _'Hey! Calm down, man!' _I grumbled. Hiccup sighed, "Where is Astrid?"

"Relax," Saphire laughed, "She went swimming in the lake. I found it as an opertunity to take Spike out for a spin."

My ears perked up. A ride! I nudged Hiccup, giving him my adorable dragon eyes. He laughed, "Okay, okay. Mybe just a little ride."

I roared in exciment, along with Spike. Our riders got onto our backs and we spread our wings. "GAH!" Hiccup yelped. Spike and I bolted up into sky. I spit a fire ball as we soared above Hiccup town. We past a lake and Saph gasped. I looked at Spike, who looked confused himself. "Astrid! Look down there!" Saphire yelped. Hiccup looked over my side and the leaned forward onto my back. Saphire turned Spike around, "Come on, boy! I've gotta get back!"

I stopped in my position and flapped my wings to stay in the air. I looked down and saw a girl in strange clothes and wet yellow hair, looking up at me. I looked at Hiccup who was trying to stay out of sight. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the gorge. "I owe you one, bud." Hiccup patter me neck. _'Well done, Sherlock.'_ I muttered.

When we got back to the gorge, I saw Spike laying by the lake. I landed and Hiccup hopped off my back. When he was out of sight I sat on a rock and waited until he came back.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I caught up with Saph in no time. "I'm insane!" I yelled, "I shouldn't have flew Toothless over the town. A black dragon in a blue sky!? What was I thinking?"

Saph shook her head and rolled her eyes. We reached our house _just_ befor Astrid walked in. I sighed with relief as she looked at me and Saph with confusion.

* * *

**Way to close! What do you think? Review! Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's chapter four... and it's has something that a certain Saphirabrightscale has wanted to read. ;)**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Okay, you're not gonna believe me, but I think I just saw a dragon." Astrid said, "And, it was wearing some sort of saddle and an artificial tail fin."

Me and Saph looked at each other and laughed nervously. "Okay, you guys are hiding something." Astrid said, her eye brows lifting. I gulped, while Saph sighed. She looked at me and cocked her head towards Astrid. My eyes widened in horror and I began shaking my head violently. My sister got up anyways and walked over to Astrid. "Hiccup, you should tell her." Saphire put her hand on Astrid's shoulder, who had a very confused look on her face. "Astrid," Saph said, "Go get changed."

Astrid obeyed my sister and as soon as the door closed, I jumped up and started ranting at my sister.

* * *

**Astrid POV.**

I got changed as quickly as I could and then easdropped on the relivtives' conversation. I know, I know, it was rude. But, I dare you not to easdropp on a conversation whre the borther is going bazerk and the sister has a completely calm expression.

"You. Are. INSANE!" Hiccup yelled.

"Insane or just trying to get your one and only friend outside your bloodline to get to know the real you?" Saph asked.

"What does Toothless have to do with any of this?"

"Toothless has his spot in your life and she has her. I just think it would be a good idea to-"

"She does not have a spot in my life! I've known her for a week!"

"None the-less, she is still your friend. I am right?"

Hiccup stood silent. "And _that_ proves my point." Saphire said, "As I was saying; I just think it would be a good idea to for Astrid to meet Toothless. Who knows? He might like her and them two are the two people you have talked to the most other than me."

After that, I stopped listening. I knew what I would do: I would follow Hiccup to Saph-knows-where when he goes into the woods. Then, I'll wait until he leaves and find out what he's been up to.

**(Three days later)**

I was sitting in the living room, watching T.V. when I heard a loud creeking sound. Saph was out at the store, leaving me and Hiccup alone in the house. Don't you dare think what I think you're thinking! We stayed on sperate floors... Anyway! It seemed to come from Hiccup's room, so I went upstairs to investigate. I opened the little hatch thing and peeked in. Hiccup wasn't there. I walked in and looked out a little window. He didn't have much in his room; just a desk and a bed.

"Hiccup? If youump out on me, I'm gonna break your nose." I said. I looked out the window again to see a pair of two glowing green eyes looking at me.

"AH!" I jumped backwards. The creature started clawing a the window. I slowly moved forward and put my hand on the window. The creature put it's nose on the glass, trying to touch my hand. I opened the window, which was big enough for the creature to fit through.

Big mistake...

The creature boltedinto the room and pinned me to the ground. I noticed two jet black wings. "Dragon..." I muttered. It stared at me with slitted pupils and bright green eyes. It was growling and would not move eye contact. Just as it opened it's mouth, someone walked into the room. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelped. He ran and pushed the dragon off me. He wiggle his finger at it, "Bad dragon! Very bad dragon! We do not burn people."

The dragon followed Hiccup's finger with his eyes. I was breathing heavily as I got up and stared at the dragon, who growled in return. Hiccup turned to me and gulped, "Uh... Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid."

Toothless growled and Hiccup walked over to me. Before I knew it, I had Hiccup in a death-grip on the brink of crying.

"I was so scared."

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I was copletely surprised when Astrid had me in a death-grip hug. Toothless purred, his ear plates up. I'm pretty sure I was blushing. Toothless came over and put his snout under Astrid's hand. She jumped a little, but soon scratched his chin. The funny thing was; She hit his sensitive spot and he fell on the ground purring. I laughed and Astrid joined in.

After a minute, Toothless got back up. I climbed onto his back and streched my hand out to Astrid. She reluctantly took it and climbed on Toothless behind me. "Alright bud, lets get out." I patted his neck.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Is it too short? Review please! I'm getting writer's block!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tear bringing moment for Hiccup and Toothless. :_) Shows how strong thier friendship really is.**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Okay, bud. Let's get out of here." I said.

BIG mistake.

As soon as Toothless was out of my house, he started bucking and roaring and Astrid flew off his back. She yelped as she hit the ground. I jumped off Toothless' back and ran over to her. "Toothless!" I growled. Toothless huffed and sat down on his haunches. When I helped Astrid up, she started rambling that she was dreaming. Finally she turned tome, said "You are _so_ dead." and marched off into town.

I started banging my head against the door. Toothless watched Astrid disappear into Berk. I walked in front of him, "You are not getting any Cod for a month!"

I pointed a finger at him. His eyes widened in surprise, _'What!?'_

My arm dropped and I was the one surprised now. I blinked and Toothless grunted.

_'Didn't expect me to talk, did ya? Well, dragons are creatures of extreme intelligence, so we can speak to only those who have bonds with us. But, that's besides the point. That female was trespassing in your wooden cave! And then, she had you in some sort of-of- death hold! I don't like her.'_

By this point, I wasn't even surprised anymore, "_That female_ was staying with us over Spring Break! And that 'death hold' is called a hug. You scared her half to death when you nearly burned her to a crisp!"

_'Hiccup, I just don't like her. I bet she's going to tell the other humans that dragons _are_ real. And better yet, that you ride one! And not just any dragon, the feared and extremely powerful Night Fury! I don't think that's going to make you popular Hiccup. And I'm not going after that sun-haired female human.'_

I was speechless... I just got told off by an over-grown lizard! Realizing he had won, Toothless huffed and looked at me with triumph. I stuttered a few times and finally stamped my foot in frustration. I looked at Toothless, who groaned and lowered for me to climb onto his back. _'You so owe me.'_ he mumbled. Irolled my eye and we took off.

It wasn't long before Toothless grabbed Astrid and headed back towards the forest. "AHHH! Hiccup! Let me go!" Astrid yelled. Toothless chuckled and dropped her onto a tree. She screamed again and looked up at me. She stared at Toothless for a while, then back at me. "Get me down from here!" she growled. Yikes. She's pretty scary. _'Can we_ please_ just leave her here?' _Toothless pleaded. "Shut up!" I barked. "What?" Astrid snapped. Toothless laughed.

Damn it!

"I am so going to kill you." I mumbled to Toothless. Astrid looked down and, with out any warning, let go of the branch. I yelped and Toothless' ear plates went up. _'Good bye sun-haired human.'_ he mused. I flicked his ear plate. _'Hey!'_ he growled. I looked back down at Astrid, who had landed on her feet and started running towards the village.

"Da da da! We're dead!" I mused. Toothless slapped me with his ear, _'I can sense you like her.'_

"What!?"

_'I can sense you like her. Don't deny it, dragons can sense human feelings. And we both know that I'm always there, even though you don't see me. Why are you so quiet in that brown cave?'_

"Wha- How did you-"

_'I told you I'm alway there. I hide, but I'm always there. I'm seriously thinking about spitting fire at that Snotlout boy, too.'_

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

Hiccup steered me back to the cove and went home. I counted the days until he went back to the brown cave. When the day finally came, I climbed out of the cove (Hiccup doesn't know I can) and galloped to where Hiccup was. Saphire already knew that I would watch over Hiccup while he was at the brown cave, so I went to the Hiccup's wooden cave and found here.

"He already left, boy." she told me. I huffed my thanks and ran to catch up with Hiccup. I jumped across the tops of wooden caves and finally found my rider. He was walking by himself with some sortof cloth basket over his shoulder. I jumped from wooden cave to wooden cavetop until Hiccup finally reached the brown cave. I sat and watched as my rider approached the giant cave. Then, the Snotlout humn walked up with some other humans. I growled and my earplates went flat. Hiccup was the only one who heard my growl, turned around and stared at me in pure terror. My ears went up and I purred when he looked at me. No other humans were outside the brown cave, so I decided to use that to an advantage. The Snotlout boy said something that made Hiccup look at him.

The boy made his human hands into a 'fist' and hit Hiccup's stomach, making him fall to the ground. That't it!

I roared my ear-peircing roar and jumped dwn from the wooden cave. "Ohhhh no..." I heard Hiccup groan. I gathered gas into my stomach and blew a fire-ball at Snotlout's feet as I stalked toward him. "They- they're... They're real!" the Snotlout boy yelped. Hiccup sprung to his feet and ran up in front of me. I stood up an started flapping my wings to look scary. "Toothless! Toothless! Calm down, bud! It's okay! I'm okay." Hiccup reassured me. I loweredmyself to the ground, but I bared my teeth and growled.

Snotlout put his hands up in surrender and I sat up, put up my ear plates, made my pupils full and purred. Hiccup hit his face with his hand as the other humans stood there in surprise. One of them took a careful step forward and I lowered myself again, slitted my pupils and growled. They instantly stepped backwards. As I was sitting back up, Hiccup slapped my snout. _'Ow!'_ I yelped wiggling my nose. I slappped him upside the head with my tail. He tryed punching my stomach and since I was still wearing my saddle, his fist hit hard leather.

I chuckled. Snotlout, the stupid idiot he was, ran up and punched Hiccup's back. Hiccup yelped in pain and I pounced on Snotlout. _'What's wrong with you!?' _I growled. Snotlout stared up at me, true and pleasing terror written all over his face. "Toothless..." Hiccup groaned. I looked over at my rider, who was laying on the ground in pain. _'Hiccup!'_ I yelped and ran to his side.

_'Come on. Please stand up.'_ I nuzzled his hair with my snout. He placed his arm around my neck and I lifted him up. I glared at Snotlout when Hiccup collasped on my back, _'You are the most idiotic human have ever seen._ _The next time you hurt Hiccup, I will burn you to ashes. No matter how fast you run, no matter how good you hide, I _will_ find you. And that is a promise.'_

I huffed and walked past them. Hiccup slid off my back when I reached the entrance to the brown cave.

_'Are you okay?' _I asked looking him up and down.

"Yeah, bud. Thanks." He put a hand on snout and I licked his face. I turned around and saw that many, many more humans had surrounded the brown cave. Hicup put one hand on my neck and I looked at all the humans that stared at us. All the females had water in thier eyes and smiles on thier faces. Allthe males stared at Hiccup and I in disbelief. The sun-haired female stepped forward and stared at me. I huffed and lead Hiccup through the many humans. They all parted for me to get through. I stared ahead, but Hiccup looked at all the humans.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

_'I'm showing them that no matter what, nobody is alone. Not even the boy who sits there and is quiet all the time. Even a dragon can be a good friend. Just look at all the female's faces. They know this already. The males are harder to get to, but I will get through to them.'_

Hiccup smiled. He climbed onto my back and I faced the crowd. "And _that_ is true friendship. Even a dragon can make a wonderful friend. This is certainly not a dream, but simply a miracal. I'm Sue Jack, live at Berk High, watching this wonderful moment." I heard a women say.

We got on the news? Just then, a camera faced Hiccup and me. I stood straight and Hiccup leaned forward. I got the que. Time for a wonderful exit to finish a wonderful moment.

I spread my wings, lowered to the ground and took off. I roared my amazing roar and disappeared into the clouds.

* * *

**So? What do you think? I think that it truly was a miracle. :)**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Yaaaaah!" I yelled. I had a huge smile on my face and the wind was in my hair. This was the best day ever. Toothless roared and spit a violet fire-ball. We had just flew off from school. Well, at least I have an excuse for being late. It was ten minutes of flying when I finally decided to go back. Toothless seemed reluctant about this, but finally came 'round. We landed in front of the school and instantly, everyone went silent. I sat on Toothless' back as he strode toward the entrance to school. I saw Astrid stare dumb-founded at me as Toothless walked past. When we finally reached the entrance, Toothless refused to leave my side. I told him he was going loony, but he made his decision clear. I finally told him that he could keep track ofme by looking through the windows.

_'The what?'_ he tilted his head. I explained windows to him and he eventualy got it. I walked into school and saw a black head pop up in a window every once in a while. It scared most people and the rest just stared at me oddly. Toothless would growl through the window if anyone got with-in three feet of me.

_**(Lunch hour)**_

I got seated by an open window. Toothless stuck his head through the window and nobody really dared to even glance my way. I laughed and patted his snout. The only ones brave enough (but most likely stupid enough) to sit at my table was none-other than Snotlout and the rest. Behind me, Toothless growled. Snotlout flinched and the rest coward behind him. I noticed Astrid wasn't among them. _'He's near you! He's near you and I can't fit through this clear hole!'_ Toothless's shoulders pounded against the outside of the window. I put my hand on his snout again to calm him down, but I glared at Snotlout to match Toothless's still grumbling growl.

The twins gulped in unison and Fishlegs fainted. I held back a chuckle and Ruffnut poured her milk on Fishleg's face to wake him up. Toothless was the one to laugh, but it ended as soon as they all sat down across from me. I guess Toothless was only angry with Snotlout, because when Ruffnut complained about her cold lunch; Toothless spit a fire-ball the size of a gulf-ball at her food for her. The twins jumped at this action, but Ruffnut eventualy smiled. Toothless huffed and purred as I scratched under his chin. _'Ohhh, that's feels nice. Left, left... ahhh yeah. Right there.' _he purred. I chuckled.

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

"I can not belive this!" I yelled. I was pacing through my living-room, my mother and father watched me go back and forth."I don't see how there's anything wrong with this." my mother said. "I just don't get it." I muttered, "That dragon nearly burns me to a crisp, then sticks its snout under my hand and purrs, then tosses me off it's back, then protects Hiccup from Snotlout. I just don't get it!"

"Dear, you should get going to school." my mother insisted. I stampedmy foot on the ground, still lost in thought, but I grabbed my bag and walked to school. The first thing I noticed was a dragon stalking towards Snotlout and Hiccup laying on the, clutching his stomach. That was the same dragon that I had just ranted about to my parents. I ducked behind a tree and watched as the dragon stoodon it's hind legs, flapping it's wings wildly. Hiccup sprung to his feet, "Toothless! Toothless! Calm down! It's okay! I'm okay."

He put up his hands up in front of 'Tooothless' and the dragon lowered, still growling. The rest went by so fast, thatthe next thing I knew; there was a crowd, a news van and many people parting for Hiccup and Toothless. I blinked as Hiccup climbed onto the dragon's back and disappeared into the clouds.

"I'm going crazy..." I muttered.

_**(Lunch hour)**_

I walked into the cafeteria and the first thing I spotted was a black, triangular head sticking through a window. I saw Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs sitting at the table right next to the open window. Ruffnut said something and Toothless spit a small violet fire-ball at her food. Hiccup scratched under that dragon's chin and it _purred. _That's when I stomped over to the table.

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

As soon as I heard her foot-steps, I pulled my head away from Hiccup's hand, slitted my pupils and growled. That startled all the humans in the odd, yet big, cave. All the humans went silent and the only sound heard was my growling and the foot-steps of the sun-haired female. Hiccup looked at the human I was growling at and his smile fell. As fast as I could, I pulled my head out of the clear hole and boundedtowards the entrance to the brown cave. When I reached it; I jumped into the huge cave. But, the ground was very slippery and I slid into some odd shaped metal objects. I got up, shook myself off and started down the wide tunnel. I kept slipping, but I wouldn't stop until I found the mini-cave Hiccup was in.

I jumped on an older male human, who yelped when he hit the ground. I jumped off him and kept running. I finally burst through some sort of wodden thing and found the mini-cave Hiccup was in. Several humans were crowded around something. I jumped over all the humans, who gasped. I landed in a large circle and saw the Snotlout human staring at Hiccup. I roared my battle roar and leaped in front of Hiccup. "Ohhhhh shit..." the Snotlout human muttered. I growled and stalked towards him. He backed up and tripped over his feet. I loomed over him and growled. I did exactly what I did to Hiccup when we first met; I opened my mouth and roared my ear-ringing roar right in the male human's face. After that, I turned around and stood behind Hiccup, who smiled happily down at me. I returned the gesture, my teeth retracted.

"Get that dragon!" I heard a human yell. The younger humans parted to show the older male that I had pounced on. "Principal Johnson..." Hiccup gulped. My ears went flat, _'Uh-oh.'_

That must have been the alfa human in the brown cave. Hiccup shot me an angry glare and I gulped. I was in so much trouble. The humans all looked at Hiccup and I. Saphire came out of the crowd and held Hiccup back as I walked forward, only to have ropes thrown over me. I could hear Hiccup crying... This was abviously not what he planned. I was pulled along through the large tunnel and out of the brown cave. I was put in some sort of crate and had an odd rope contraption put on my snout so I couldn't open my mouth. Just as the crate was hooked up to what Hiccup called a 'car', several humans came out of the brown cave. Hiccup was the first to come out and, against Saphire's objections, he started running behind me. "Toothless!" he called, his hand reaching out to try and catch me. I tried calling after him, but the odd rope contration on my snout didn't let me open my mouth to speak.

Hiccup ran for not so long until he tripped over something and fell. I tried calling out again, but it didn't work. I finally gave up when Hiccup disappeared. I slumped down on the cage and I'm not so sure if dragons can physically cry... but I was.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Toothless..." I muttered. He was already very well gone, but I just couldn't give up. I sat against a tree, hugging my knees and sobbing quietly. Saphire sat next to me, a hand on my shoulder. Allvthe other teens either stared at where Toothless disappeared or tried to comfort with Saphire. The principal had left with Toothless and the teachers were standing by he doors quietly. It was mostly girls who tried to comfort me, but I would have just taken Saphire. I would find Toothless no matter what, I made a silent promise to. I shot to my feet and started running towards the cove. Saphire followed me and many of the kids watched as we disappeared into the woods.

It wasn't long until wereached the cove. "Spike!" I called. Spike lifted his head and got up. "Toothless is gone boy." I said. His eyes widened and he crouched to the ground. I jumped onto his back and sprung off the of the ground. "I'll be back!" I called to Saphire, "Come on, Spike. Track Toothless."

Spike squaked and stuck his horned snout forward. Instantly he bolted to the left and we were flying half as fast as Toothless.

* * *

**In case you have not figured it out yet:**

**Brown cave: school**

**Wooden cave: house**

**Clear hole: window**

**Odd crate: cage**

**Rope contraption: muzzle**

**Odd shaped metal objects: lockers**

**Okay, that's that. Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	7. Chapter 7

**All I have to say is: Wow... 22 followers! And this story is only like two weeks old! 2,374 views and 12 favorites. I must say that for a beginning fan-fictioner, I'm off to a pretty good start. Thanks guys! :)**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Toothless!" I yelled. Spike was trying to track down the Night Fury's scent and I was just anxious to find my friend. "Toothless!" I called again. Spike squawked and suddenly bucked forward. "Gah!" I yelped. Then, I realized, "Did you get him, boy?"

Spike did his squawk again and bucked. "Okay! Okay! Lets go find Toothless!" I leaned onto the dragons back and bolted. He's not as fast as Toothless, but Spike has speed. We flew over the school and I heard strangled gasps and yells and whoops. "Go find him Hiccup!" I could have sworn that was Fishlegs voice. Everyone else, except for Astrid, even Snotlout cheered us on. I smiled and kept going.

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

_'Hiccup!'_ cam my muffled roar. Curse this rope contration! I was pacing a cage in a small cave. Three male humans stood before me, smiling. In the middle, was the brown cave's alfa human. I was starting to think that maybe he was the elder, even. I didn't really care at the moment, I was running into the odd metal sticks that keptme inside of my little prison.

_'Hiccup!'- _clang -_'Let me out!'-_ boom -_'He needs me!'- _clang -_'Curse you idiotic humans!'_

All my complaints were muffled by the rope, but I made my statements clear. The alfa laughed, "Not so tuff now, are ya?"

I glared at the humans. Two of them shrunk back, but the stupid human the alfa was, he stood his ground. A growl made it's way through my tied up mouth and that turned into a small and muffled screech. The alfa just laughed again and finally left the small cave. As soon as the wodden object closed, I took a claw and tried to get the rope contraption off. It wasn't long before it finally snapped. I shot over to the metal stick that kept the prison closed and slowly melted it with blue fire. I stepped of my prison, walked to the middle of the cave, sat down and waited.

When the humans finally came back, I grinned. But this time, I didn't retract my teeth.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

Spike tracked down Toothless to a building right outside of Berk. We hovered over it and I heard men scream and an ear-stinging screech, _'Where is Hiccup!?'_

Just then, the roof exploded into blue flame. Spike squawked excitedly and landed by the building. I jumped off his back and we made our way to the entrance. Three grown men burst out of the place, running and screaming like little girls. And, believe it or not, one of them was-

"Mr. Johnson?"

I tried to hold back my laugh. Our principal looked at me with terror written all over his face and yelped, "That thing is insane!"

I turned to the building and saw a black figure stalking towards the men. "Toothless!" I yelled. The Night Fury stopped and looked over at me. His ear plates instanly went up, his pupils full and he purred. _'Hiccup!' _the dragon bounded over to me and nearly tackled me to the ground. "Hi bud!" I said happily scratching behind his ears. The three men stopped running and screaming and stared at me like I was in sane. I didn't notice Toothless growl until he propped me up on his back. "Come on, bud. Lets get home." I laughed and patted his neck. _'Where else would we go?'_ the Night Fury asked sarcastically. He knelt to the ground and took off, before he started falling.

_'Hiccup! Tail!'_

"Oh! Right!"

I stuck my foot in it's hold and we soared just before we hit the ground. Toothless slapped me with his ear and I could have sworn Spike laughed. It wasn't long before we reached Berk. Toothless landed outside of the school and all of the people cheered. Saphire ran up to Spike and stroked his nose.

* * *

**Astrid's POV.**

I stood there, dumb-founded. Hiccup was smiling and laughing while standing side-by-side with a fire breathing beast. I even watched it lick Fishlegs's hand. It even took a liking to Snotlout! (After he said sorry to Hiccup while repeatedly glancing at the dragon) It nuzzled Ruffnut's stomach and let Tuffnut put a hand on it's snout. I could not believe this! I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard gasps. I looked over at the dragon and saw it's tail. It had a fake tail-fin. Hiccup was demostrating how it worked. "When I ride with him, he can fly." he said as he got onto the dragons back and flew a few yards and back. "But, when I don't..." Hiccup got off the dragon's back. It got 5 feet into the air before falling to the ground. It got up, shook itself off and walked back to Hiccup.

The dragon grumbled and Hiccup looked offended. He flicked one of it's earplates and it smacked himupside the head with it's wing. Everyone laughed. Not me. I turned around and marched away. I was two blocks away from my house when a walked into a black wall. "Toothless." I heard Hiccup say. 'Toothless' grumbled something and Hiccup stared at him, "It may be better than burning her to a crisp, but your chest is still hard."

I stared at them until Hiccup finally turned to me, still on the dragons back, "One ride. That's all I want from you."

He said that as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Hiccup held out his hand and the dragon grumbled something. "Not helping." Hiccup mumbled to it. I gave him a 'you-are-insane' look. At this Hiccup frowned. I knew those frowns. It meant 'time for plan B'. I heard a squawk and I was lifted into the air and dropped onto the dragon's back behind Hiccup. I looked up and saw Saphire riding a blue dragon. "Good boy, Spike." she patted it's head. Before I got a chance to get off the dragon, it spread it's wings and bolted into the air. "This is not plan B!" Hiccuup yelled, "Toothless!... Oh, I don't care about you plan! You're gonna get us kill- AHHHHHH!"

Toothless went into a steep dive and I had Hiccup in a death grip.

* * *

**Sorry it's short. I'm in a hurry and I have to get to school. I also have to get new glasses today, so I can't garentee that I'll have another chapter up when I get home. Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	8. Chapter 8 Sorry it's so short!

**Hey guys. So, I just figured out something: since I have a Netbook, the paragraphs and chapters/stories are longer than they are on regular lap-tops. So, sorry if I think something is long when it really isn't. Anyway, start reading!**

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

_'This is_ my_ plan B!' _I yelled to Hiccup.

"Oh, well I don't care about your plan! You're gonna get us kill- AHHHHH!"

I went into a dive and the sun-haired female had Hiccup in a death hold. I spread my wings and bolted at full speed and we were above the sea in a second. I went into a dive again, but this time; I spun.

"And now he's spinning." Hiccup grumbled, "Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

I dropped into the ocean a few times before going in for another dive. "Alright! Alright! I'm sorry! Just get me off this thing!" the- Astrid -yelled. That's what I was looking for. _'I'm not a _thing_'_ I said as I spread my wings and glided along the sky. Astrid let out a scream and then a sigh of relief. I was sunset and I had the perfect idea. I soared just under the clouds and glanced back. Hiccup was smiling and Astrid was reaching out to the clouds. I huffed and landed near Astrid's wooden cave. It was much bigger than Hiccup's and it looked many winters younger. Astrid slid off my back and turned to Hiccup. She hit his arm, "That's for kid-napping me."

I laughed and Hiccup glanced at me. A few moments of silence and then, Astrid kissed Hiccup's cheek. "That's for... everything else." she grumbled and walked back to her wooden cave. I grunted and Hiccup just sat there, shocked. I shook my back and he shot out of his thoughts. _'Not a bad choice for a mate.'_ I mused my eyebrows raised.

"Uh... What! Y-you, b-but... AGH!" Hiccup glared at me and I glared back. But I was amused. I finally laughed and walked back to Hiccup's wooden cave. My wings were aching, so I literally walked. Saphire and Spike sat in front of the wooden cave and when they saw us, Saphire called that she'd be back in a little while. When we reached the wooden cave, I sat down and looked at the woods. Hiccup said something that I didn't listen to, but all of a sudden-

_'There it is!'_ I yelped and ran over to the tree it was sitting on. The small fire dot flew off the tree and to the left. I pounced on it and covered it with my paws, _'Got ya!'_

I opened my paws to see my prize, but it wasn't there. I blinked and saw Hiccup laughing. _'What's so funny?'_ I growled. Hiccup kept laughing until I spit a small fire-ball at him. "GAH!" he yelped, trying to put out his shoulder. I laughed and he grabbed a small silver thing. I followed the light coming out of it and came to see the small fire dot. I chsed it for about an hour until it finally disappeared. I walked over to Hiccup, who yawned loudly and stood up. He entered his cave and I followed.

* * *

**Sorry that's its short again, guys. I'm starting to get writers bloack, once again. Tomorrow's my b-day by the way. All I'm asking for from you guys are some reviews. I love reading your reviews and it brightens my day to open this and see that I got a new review. Thanks for your reviews, Angel of Light 867, by the way. I think your my new favorite reader. :) Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So, I'm gonna try and make this one longer. It's also gonna be a little twist,so Toothless had more of Hiccup's life. :P**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

That night; I had the weirdest dream ever. I was standing on an island andmy surrounds were huge. I was in a clearing and to one side was a huge cave a top tons of boulders. The rest of the clearing was surrounded by trees. I spun in a full circle before facing the cave. I slowly climbed up the boulders and followed the tunnel. I eventually heard crying. I came to an open part of the cave and saw several dragons that looked like Toothless. Some were as small as my hand and some were twice the size of Toothless. One dragon was crying it's heart out. "Alkyna! Why did the gods take you!? Alkyna!" it cried. It looked like a female and another girl was trying to comfort her. "It's okay, Lilly. I'm sure Alkyna will come back. He won't give up." she assured the dragon. "Thank you, Nightfly. You would have been a wonderful mate for my son." Lilly said. "A good big sister, too." one a little under half the size of Toothless said. "Thank you, Shadow." Nightfly smiled and returned to comforting Lilly. The first thing that came to mind was: Who is Alkyna?

A cold chill woke me from the dream. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. The first thing I saw was Toothless trying to close the window. He was pressing down on the frame with his paws. _'Morning, Hiccup!'_ he greeted and that was followed by a slam. The window finally closed. I asked the first thing that came to mind, "Toothless, what's your birth name?"

_'Hmmm... I think it was Alkyna.'_

"Who do you remember from your past?"

_'Well, there was a female named Nightfly.'_ he lay down in front of my bed, _'Then, there was my mother, Lilly. I also had a little brother named Shadow. My father's name was Blackfire. My mom called him Black. I remember that Nightfly and Shadow were the only ones who would play with me. Even though my father was the alfa, I wasn't very popular. When I got older, my mother told me that Nightfly and I were going to be mates. We were both happy and that night, I went out for a fly. That's when I got tangled in your net.'_

Instant guilt ran through me. I had shot down Toothless on the night he was offically engaged? Then, I realized, "I just saw your family."

Toothless seemed surprised by this_, 'Really?'_

"Yeah," I started, "It was in the dream I just woke up from. Shadow is half the size you are. Your mother is devestated and I think they believe you're dead," the Night Fury found a sudden intrest in his paws, "Nightfly looks like she might break down right along with your mother. It seems like they really do miss you."

Toothless looked up at me, his face serious. _'I bet they do, but I can't just abandon you. Even if I do leave, I could never forgive myself for doing so. I can imagine how devestated my mother must be, but my home is here now. Tomorrow would be exactly 8 weeks since you shot me down, and tomorrow they will assume that I really am dead,' _he looked at the floor again, _'No doubt that my father even noticed my being gone until my mother broke into tears.'_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I felt sorry for Toothless as soon as he finished. I also felt guilty at the same time. Toothless looked back up at me. I got up and put my hand on his snout.

* * *

**Nightfly's POV.**

"Alkyna..." I muttered. I stood on one of the boulders holding our cave, staring up at the sky. His voice echoed in my head and I could still remember the day we were told we would be mates...

**(Flashback)**

"You can't catch me!" Shadow laughed. Alkyna, Shadow and I were playing tag in the clearing. Our mothers lay on top the boulders smiling. Alkyna was it. He jumped towards me and I sprinted towards Shadow. Alkyna skidded to a stop and darted after his little brother. We were laughing and screaming. Shadow was still still very small, so when Alkyna tagged him, he nudged Shadow with his snout and sprinted away. Shadow, the little clumsy dragon he was, galloped after his big brother, tripped and did summersaults until he landed sprawled at my feet. I sat down and Alkyna sat next to me, laughing. "You need to work on your balance, little bro." he laughed. Shadow huffed and spit fire the size of a stone at Alkyna's nose.

All it did was make Alkyna sneeze. I laughed and lowered my head to Shadow. He climbed onto my head and we walked toward the cave. Lilly and my mother stood and confronted us. "Alkyna, Nightfly, we have something we'd like to tell you." Lilly said. Shadow jumped off my head and ran into the cave. Alkyna and I exchanged looks and turned back to our mothers.

"We have come to a conclusion," my mother started.

"And we believe it will be to the happiness of yourselves and the drove to say," Lilly said.

"You two will be mates." they said in unison. "What?" we said together. I leaned back blinking several times in shock. I looked at Alkyna who stared at his mother in disbelief. I laughed at his expression and he turned to me. "Am I dreaming?" he asked. I shook my head. He blinked afewtimes and then smiled. I turned toward the older females, but they were already entering the cave. I looked at Alkyna, who was smiling with adreaming expression on his face. His light green eyes always stood out from everyone else's. Before I knew it, he kissed my snout and walked to the cave. I stood there in shock, but finally smiled when I saw Alkyna take off into the sky.

**(Present)**

I walked into the cave and found Lilly crying again. I comforted her and went to sleep. That night, I had the most odd dream.

I was standing in some sort of small cave and the first thing I saw was a human lay in some sort of wooden nest. It appeared to be sleeping. The next thing I saw was another one of my kind trying to close a clear hole. _'Come on!'_ he growled. I knew that voice. Alkyna! I tried calling his name, but my voice didn't work. I then saw the human sit up and rubbed his eyes. Alkyna turned toward the human. _'Morning, Hiccup!'_ he greeted. What's a 'Hiccup'? There was a sudden slam and the clear hole shut. "Toothless, what's your birth-name?" the human asked. Toothless?

_'Hmmm... I think it was Alkyna.'_

"Who do you remember from your past?"

_'Well, there was a female named Nightfly.'_ Alkyna lay in front of the wooden nest, _'Then, there was my mother, Lilly. I also had a little brother named Shadow. My father's name was Blackfire. My mom called him Black. I remember that Nightfly and Shadow were the only ones who would play with me. Even though my father was the alfa, I wasn't very popular. When I got older, my mother told me that Nightfly and I were going to be mates. We were both happy and that night, I went out for a fly. That's when I got tangled in your net.'_

That's what happened to Alkyna? I couldn't believe that! I wanted to pounce on the human and tell Alkyna to come home again. But, I noticed Alkyna's tail... His left tail-fin was missing. I stared at it in shock and then the human spoke, "I just saw your family."

_'Really?' _Alkyna seemed surprised by this.

"Yeah," the human said, "It was in the dream I just woke up from. Shadow is half the size you are. Your mother is devestated and I think they believe you're dead," Alkyna looked at his paws, "Nightfly looks like she might break down right along with your mother. It seems like they really do miss you."

Alkyna looked up at the human, his face serious. _'I bet they do, but I can't just abandon you. Even if I do leave, I could never forgive myself for doing so. I can imagine how devestated my mother must be, but my home is here now. Tomorrow would be exactly 8 weeks since you shot me down, and tomorrow they will assume that I really am dead,' _he looked at the floor again, _'No doubt that my father even noticed my being gone until my mother broke into tears.'_

The human got up and put a handon Alkyna's snout. I woke with a start. Alkyna's alive! Alkyna's really alive! I ran to the main cave to spread the news. We would go rescue him from that human and find a way to get him back home.

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

I followed Hiccup into a min-cave and sat down. He explained what everything in the 'room' was to me and sat down on the couch. It was late in the day and Hiccup turned on the news. The human women on the T.V. shouted, "Several black dragons are attacking Berk High! They all appear to be the same breed of dragon that we have only seen one of until now!"

Hiccup dropped the remote as it showed Nightfly, Shadow and all of my drove attacking the brown cave. _'Holy Odin...'_ I muttered. Hiccup shot up and jumped onto my back. I burst out of his wooden cave and reached my drove in no time. All the choas stopped as I let my whistling screech. I landed in front of the brown cave and all of my drove looked at me. Nightfly was the first to step forward, _'Who are you?'_

I must admit that I wasn't surprised she didn't recognize me. I had grown stronger and gotten a little bigger. Hiccup slid off my back and I stepped in front of him, growling. _'Who are you?'_ Nightfly repeated. _'That's besides the point.'_ I growled. Hiccup walked up to my side and put a hand on my neck. "Toothless," he muttered, "Who are they?"

_'My drove.' _I muttered back. Nightfly seemed to light up at the sound of my voice. She took a step forward.

_'Alkyna?'_

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuun! Cliffhanger! For real this time! I think... Anyway, stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nightfly's POV.**

I jumped when one of our kinds' whistling screech spread across the sky. Something black flew over-head and landed. I noticed with a start that it was a Night Fury and a human was riding on it's back. I was the first to speak up, _'Who are you?'_

The dragon spoke to the human and I couldn't hear them. _'Who are you?'_ I repeated. _'That's beside the point.'_ the dragon snapped. That voice seemed so familiar...

Wait a second.

The human...

It was the same human from my dream. I stepped forward, _'Alkyna?'_

_'I don't go by that name anymore.'_ he growled. Lilly gasped. Shadow stared between his brother and the human. Blackfire walked forward and spoke for the first time since his son disappeared. _'My son...'_ he spoke in his deep voice. Lilly recovered from her shock and ran to her son, only to get growled at by her son. _'Alkyna-'_

_'It's Toothless!'_ he snapped. The human standing by his side shifted uneasily as all the other human began to retreat. I looked at Alkyna in shock, but I over-came my disbelief and walked toward him, ignoring his growls of warning. I stood face-to-face with my old friend and once soon to be mate.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

Toothless stared at who I figured to be Nightfly. She stared right back until Toothless spread his wings wide. I got his silent message; I climbed onto his back and he bolted. I looked back and saw two Night Furies keeping Nightfly from flying after him. One flick of my foot and we disappeared into the sky. "What was that?" I asked. _'That was my past family.'_ he said.

"No, I mean with Nightfly."

_'She tried to hypnotize me into coming back with her. Only dragons with true mental strenght can resist a Night Fury when they hypnotize. She knows I'm not stupid, but she tried it anyway.'_

"That's... Uh... Wow."

His wings beat in long, powerful strides and we just kept going forward.

* * *

**Sorry, this is SUPER short. I don't really feel like writing today and I'm cleaning my bed-room and setting up the desk I got for myb-day today. :) Stay tuned!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	11. Odd Author's Note

**Attention readers:**

**Ten minutes ago, I was locked in a room with my grandmother, two cats and my baby sister while my mother hooked up the new dryer. Problem was: I needed to use the bathroom, it was freezing and I was being ambushed by a cat who wanted to kill me. Not exactly the ideal birthday is it? I am currently sitting at my brand new desk and doing my homework. I can't wait to see how my next birthday turns out!**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! Thank you for the 'Happy Birthday's! Last night was certainly odd. Welll here's the chapter:**

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

I was pacing the living room. Saphire sat on the couch and Toothless sat behind the piece of furniture. Here's how it went down:

Saphire: "You. Are. INSANE!"

Toothless: _'I agree with your sibling. Night Furies are very hard to reason with. You got lucky with me, but I don't think it'll be the same with them.'_

Me: "Well, I still have to try! Right?"

Saphire: "The dragon just spoke."

Me: "Well done, Sherlock! Wait... you understand him too?"

Toothless: _'Of course she does! Anyway related to the one we have a bond with can understand us.'_

Saphire: "Ohhhh, mom's gonna love this."

Me: "Whatever, back to topic. If I don't try to reason with them, they'll go bazerk until they get Toothless to go back with them."

I fell on the couch next to Saphire. As soon as I hit the couch, the door flew open, slammed shut and someone yelled, "Please tell me I fell asleep on the plane and I'm having a nightmare!"

"Mom?" Saphire muttered. It was true. Our mother walked to the living room and screamed as soon as she layed eyes on Toothless. The dragon growled and started stalkign toward her. I shot to my feet, calmed him down and turned to my mother. She stared at me in pure and utter disbelief and terror. I smiled nervously, "Hi, mom."

She opened and closed her mouth several times to speak, but nothing came out. She pointed to Toothless and stared at me. "Mom, Toothless. Toothless, mom." I gestured to one than the other. _'Hello.'_ Toothless purred. He sat up: full pupils, ears up and purring. I slapped my palm onto my forehead. "I-it talked!" my mother yelped. Toothless looked offended from being called an 'it'. Saphire got up and laughed nervously. She leaned towards me, "Go. Find. Astrid."

I nodded and hopped onto Toothless's back. The dragon chirped a fair-well to my mother and bolted out the door. I caught, "My son is riding a dragon..." and a thump. I figured that mymother must have fainted. Well, that's what you get when one minute you won't talk to your parent and the next: you're riding a dragon out of the house.

* * *

**SUPER SHORT! I know. Sorry! It's getting late and I'm running out of ideas here people! Currently: I've. Got. NOTHING! Stay tuned, I guess.**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	13. Chapter 13

**'Ello people! Guess what... FRIDAY! Boo-ya! *Does victory dance***

* * *

**Toothless's POV.**

As soon as we reached Astrid's 'house', I noticed that Nightfly was cornering the said human. _'Nightfly!'_ I growled angrily. My past best friend froze in place and stared at me as I landed. Astrid ran to Hiccup and stood behind me, next to him. I glared at Nightfly and heard other foot-steps. But they weren't the foot-steps of humans. The rest of my drove appeared behind Nightfly and started to circle me. They blocked out Hiccup and Astrid. I heard Hiccup cry out, but Astrid must have held him back. I looked at all th surrounding Night Furies and I could make out familiar faces. I snapped at all of those blocking me from Hiccup and Astrid, and they instantly fell back to behind Nightfly. I could sense all the humans starting to crowd behind me. All of my drove gasped when the humans stood next to or behind me. Hiccup got onto my back, Astrid at my side. Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut stood in a half-circle beside me. I could feel Hiccup smiling and Nightfly stared at me in disbelief. _'We can end this, once and for all.' _I said. All my drove exchanged glances and whispers. My mother was the first to step forward. She walked over to my side and stood in front of all the other humans, Shadow followed and so did a few others. My father, about 78 Night Furies and Nightfly were left.

_'I knew that I should not have trusted you!' _my father growled. Nightfly looked at me and then at all the humans surrounding Hiccup and I. The presence of other dragons snapped her out of her thoughts. I looked up and saw a Nadder, Gronkle, Zippleback and Nightmare landing beside us.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV.**

"Confession time." the twins said in unison. The Zippleback walked over to them and one head nuzzled one twin and the other head nuzzled the other twin. The Nightmare trotted over to Snotlout and propped him onto his neck. The Gronkle stomped over to Fishlegs and gave him a big, slobbery lick. Lastly, the Nadder looked at Astrid with wide, yellow eyes. I laughed happily and patted Toothless's neck. _'Leave, Nightfly. Never come back. I will never leave Hiccup and the other humans.' _he growled. Nightfly narrowed her eyes and, as fast as lightning, took a swipe at me. I heard Astrid cry my name and the next thing I knew: I was lying on the ground with three bleeding cuts on my cheek. I heard Toothless roar in outrage and a full-out battle began. Nightfly charged at me once Toothless was surrounded at unable to get to me. Several of the dragons on Nightfly's side blocked Astrid and my friends from getting to me. "Hiccup!" Astrid called out again. Nightfly left a big cut on my arm before something crashed into her. I noticed it was Toothless's little brother, Shadow. The smaller dragon lashed out at Nightfly and stood in front of me. He looked so much like Toothless, only smaller. Astrid pulled me out of my thoughts when she grabbed my arm and hauled me to my feet.

I heard a roar of pain and saw Shadow racing over to me, Nightfly lay motionless a few yards away. Shadow looked me up and down and called out for another Night Fury. I saw Toothless leap out of the chaos and skid to a landing. _'Hiccup! Shadow! Astrid!' _he cried out. He was a few yards away when something plowed into him. I tried to run forward to him, but Shadow held me back, along with Astrid. Toothless got up shakily and I saw Nightfly crouching to the ground breathing heavily. For the first time, I could hear not only Toothless's voice, but Nightfly's and Shadow's as well. _'This is Toothless's fight.' _Shadow muttered. I noticed that he didn't call Toothless 'Alkyna'. At this, I smiled a bit, but my smile fell as soon as I saw Toothless and Nightfly. Nightfly pounced at Toothless, but he easily side-stepped. _'I'm not leaving, Nightfly! Berk is my home!' _Toothless growled.

_'No it is not, Alkyna! The humans' territory will never be your home!' _Nightfly replied. They started circling each other.

_'You wouldn't know, Nightfly. The humans are different than what we thought of them. 300 years of what we thought we knew is lies.'_

_'Of course, _you_ would know. You are under the humans' spell-'_

_'There is no spell, Nightfly! It's called trust, and you will never know how it feels.'_

Toothless lunged and with one swipe of his paw, Nightfly was out. For good this time. I felt true terror spin through my body as I watched Toothless take out enemy Night Furies. The ones that were left either retreated or snapped out of a hypnotize that Nightfly put on them. The legends were true. _Do not intrigue this dragon. Your only hope of survival: hide and pray it doesn't find you. _His innocent looks and purring distracted me from how powerful he really was.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt something wet against my arm. I turned my head and saw said dragon licking my cuts. He nudged my side and I smiled. I knew Toothless would never hurt anyone he didn't find as an enemy. "It's over bud. We're done." I patted his snout. He purred and closed his eyes. All the other dragons and humans started whispering and that turned into cheering. I felt something hit my arm, hard. I yelped and turned to see Astrid. "That's for the sudden war." she growled. Toothless laughed.

"I-is it always gonna be like this? I mean-"

I was cut off when Astrid grabbed my shirt and kissed me. Full on the lips. Toothless's ears flew up and his purring made Astrid pull away. "I could get used to it." I mused.

Everything since then was perfect. Somehow, I understood all the dragons and not just Toothless. Life in Berk was amazing and everything went smooth from then on.

* * *

**Well, I'll say it was a dull chapter to end with, but I tried. Sorry guys, I'm not so good with endings. I will be reading other stories and I will be reviewing. I just wanted to ask, does anyone have a guess to who I am outside of Fanfiction? PM me with your guess.**

**~ Night Fury 321**


	14. Chapter 14

**_ATTENTION!_**

**DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY! I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! IT IS COMPLETE! I REPEAT: I AM NEVER UPDATING ON IT AGAIN! DO NOT FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**THANK YOU.**

**~ Bookworm210**


End file.
